El Dorado
Eduardo "Ed" Dorado Jr. is the son of Eduardo Dorado Sr., and a liberated abductee of The Reach. Personality Physical appearance Ed is a teenage Argentine boy with olive skin, messy black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray shirt with a stylized sun on it, baggy grayish-green pants with multiple zippers and pouches, a maroon vest, a yellow scarf and orange-red strap-on boots with white laces. History Early life Eduardo was raised by his grandfather in Argentina while his father worked in the United States. Hoping to improve his relationship with his father, Eduardo ran away. He was abducted by agents of the Light. 2016 Ed was sedated and flown to Bialya, where Queen Bee gathered strays and runaways for the Partner. He was part of a shipment that arrived after the Team had already departed. Ed's pod was kept aboard the Manta-Sub, and readied for transport to the Partner. For a little under a week, Ed was experimented upon in the Reach base in the western Pacific. They wanted to see if his Meta-Gene could be triggered. When the Team infiltrated the base, Robin, Batgirl and Bumblebee liberated the kids and brought them back to the Bio-Ship. Ed made it safely aboard the ship, but several heroes and one abductee were trapped on the ship, delaying their escape. They eventually managed to get all their people aboard, and set off. The liberated abductees were gathered in STAR Labs for a debriefing. Ed was annoyed, and waited until it was his turn. At STAR Labs, Ed argued with his father about the testing he and his friends were put through. His father said he wanted to prove his theory that the Meta-Gene was opportunistic but Ed said he only wanted a cure. Eduardo Dorado Sr. said his son only had himself to blame for his abduction by the Reach. Ed replied that wanting to be with his father was a mistake and he left his father's office. There, he found the other abducted teens were waiting in the hallway. Virgil Hawkins told them they were going to bust out that night. After testing ended for the day, Nathaniel Tyron told the others they were making a mistake, but Ed and the others disagreed, prompting Neut to sound the alarm. Ed and the others headed for a fire exit but found it locked. Virgil suggested Ed could use his teleportation powers but Ed reminded him he could only teleport himself and along sight lines. When several STAR guards confronted the teens, Ed used his teleportation powers to distract them, allowing Asami Koizumi and Virgil to take them down. The power then went out and Sam found the door unlocked, allowing their escape. They headed to the bus station, and as they waited there, Sam grabbed Ed and pulled him toward the window, where the STAR guards were approaching. As Virgil went to wake up Tye Longshadow, Tye suddenly manifested a large astral form, broke through the roof, grabbed Ed, Virgil and Sam and ran off with them into the woodlands. There, Blue Beetle caught up with them, saying they needed to return to STAR. The four refused, but Beetle revealed himself as Jaime Reyes and explained to them about the Scarab. He then suggested an alternative: They could meet with Green Beetle, who might be able to help them. As the four headed down a road, Jaime took a phone call from Nightwing. The others were able to hear the conversation given the excessive volume Jaime had his phone set, learning that Red Volcano was attacking STAR Labs. Beetle told the others to wait until he returned, but after he flew off, Ed said he was worried about his father. Tye said he though Ed hated his father, but Ed said he only felt that way sometimes. Virgil said he understood and would go back with Ed, and Tye and Sam agreed to join them. When the four returned to STAR Labs, they watched as Volcano trapped Beetle in a sinkhole. Ed wondered how any of them could help Beetle with their powers but Tye said he would handle it. Ed went inside with the others, where he rescued his father from Volcano, touching his father and managing to teleport both of them to safety. Eduardo Sr. was surprised his son teleported them both and Ed said he was motivated. After Beetle's attack on Volcano threatened to destroy the STAR building, Virgil told the others they needed to get everybody out. Ed guided Neut and several guards to an exit. Neut thanked him for coming back and Ed told him it was temporary. After the four had cleared the building, Volcano trapped them in fists of earth and told Beetle to stand down, but Beetle pressed his assault. The four were forced to free themselves and Ed angrily told Tye that Jaime had been willing to sacrifice them, to which Tye had no answer. After Beetle defeated Volcano, he ordered the others to come with him to visit Green Beetle. When several reporters showed up to talk to Beetle, Ed and the others took the opportunity to slip away. They returned to the bus station, where Lex Luthor met with them. When Ed brought up that Lex had been working with the Reach on a line of drinks, Lex replied he suspected he was being used, a feeling the four teens could relate to, and that he had the resources to protect them and the ability to let them control their destinies. Powers and abilities Teleportation: After being experimented on by the Reach for the Meta-Gene, Eduardo developed the ability to instantly teleport himself, to locations within his sightline. Under normal circumstances he is limited to only teleporting himself, but if sufficiently motivated, he can manage a passenger. When he does carry others with him, both he and the passenger experience pain. Appearances Background in other media * Ed Dorado is based on El Dorado, a minor member of the Super Friends. He was a Mexican hero who possessed a variety of powers, notably teleportation and super strength. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals